Why
by The Lovely Zee
Summary: "Why did you save me? That night," Malfoy said. "On the night of the final battle?" Hermione stiffened up. Her gaze shifted to the stone floor. "Well, I-I there was" "Tell me the truth Hermione," Draco growled. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Why

A/N: Just a little drabble about something that I only realized now. Mind you I changed the epilogue just a tad. I think it's rather silly that the wizards and witches age normally they're supposed to live a lot longer then normal people. Normally, I don't write Draco/Hermione so tell me how I did! Anyways, enjoy. Review!

Disclaimer: Not-ith mine-ith!

Hermione Weasley smiled as she waved at the bundle of red hair that was her daughter. The train she was on lurched to life and Hermione watched as the small girl shrunk back into the train with a large smile on her face. Her husband put an arm around Hermione.

"She'll be fine 'mione," Ron said. "You did a good job with her. Blimey she's exactly like you! Rosie will be a prefect in no time."

Hermione pecked her husband on the lips. "Thank you Ronald," She said. "Will you please go and find Hugo? It seems he's run off."

Ron nodded and took off down Platform nine-and-three-quarters of King's Cross Station.

Hermione heard a small cough and turned her head to face the source. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. He was wearing, what looked to be, the vest and pants of a muggle suit. It was apparent that it was expensive. A dark blue tie was tucked into the vest and on top of the white shirt that was underneath the vest. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Slung over one shoulder was a jacket that matched the other parts of his ensemble.

"Granger," He said and nodded to her. His looks hadn't changed much. The boyish look he had before had disappeared completely, however. He had smile lines on the corners of his mouth, an odd feature for a Malfoy. His blonde hair was messily sprayed across his alabaster white forehead. It was an odd look for Draco but Hermione had to admit, it suited him well.

"Malfoy," Hermione smiled warmly and stuck out a hand. Malfoy looked at it funny. He took it warily.

"How are you Granger?"

"Fine and you Malfoy?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Bloody brilliant,"

Hermione smiled. "I see you have a son,"

Malfoy straightened up. "Yes, his name is Scorpius. He's a first year."

"As is my daughter Rosalyn," Replied Hermione. "We call her Rose though."

"It's a nice name," Malfoy said quietly. "Erm, Granger? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Hermione said. Malfoy dipped his head and mumbled incoherently, causing Hermione to inquire what exactly he was talking about. Malfoy snapped his head up and looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Why did you save me? That night," Malfoy said. "On the night of the final battle?"

Hermione stiffened up. Her gaze shifted to the stone floor. "Well, I-I there was-I"

"Tell me the truth Hermione," Draco growled. His face was close to her's and his hand was gripping her shoulder. Hermione snapped her head up and her brown orbs met his grey ones.

"I've always thought you were better, you see," Hermione whispered. "I knew you wouldn't voluntarily join the Death Eaters, it would put you at too much risk. You're money and you're fame, it could all be gone in a second. I knew you weren't sincere about you're intentions in joining the group. You care about you're money too much."

"Lie," Malfoy growled.

Hermione's eyes grew large. "I-I, well-"

"Granger," He hissed, his face uncomfortably close to her's. "Why?"

"I loved you," Hermione squeaked. Draco dropped his grip. He took a large step back and stared at the woman in font of him with shock.

"You can't," He breathed.

"But I do," Hermione said. Tears flowed down her ashen face. "You were perfect in every way but one."

Malfoy moved back in and tilted her chin up to his. "What is that?" He whispered.

Hermione shook her head free. "You hate me," She was sobbing now. "You hate my blood and my very existence. It's-it's fine now though. I've moved on, I love Ronald, it will always be Ronald from now on."

Draco gripped her chin again, causing her to whimper at his roughness. "Granger look at me," He whispered. Hermione looked at him. "I don't hate you. You should have thought of that before you married the Weasley. Should have told me," He leaned into whisper in her ear. "Because I might have just loved you."

Hermione shut her eyes tight and turned away. She waited until she felt the presence of someone disappear before she reopened them. Just like that he was gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder whipped around to face Ron holding onto the hand of a eight-year-old Hugo.

" 'Mione! You'll never guess who I just saw and with wh-" He stopped short. "Why are you crying?"

"Why momma? Don't cry!" Hugo wailed.

Hermione chuckled and scooped up her son. "Mummy just had some bad memories thats all honey," She tapped Hugo on the nose then turned back to Ron.

"Who'd you see?"

"Astoria Greengrass and Malfoy! It's insane! I thought he was gay!" Ron shouted.

"Well that's a surprise that he isn't, isn't it?" Hermione said. Deep down, her heart was tearing at the very thought of someone who she loved with someone else.

A/N: Yeahhhhh the ending sucks schweaty old man balls. Sorry I couldn't think of how to end it! Suggestions? I wanna keep Hermione and Ron together though. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
